five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unstoppable Nightmare
DLC'S: Hallow Vengeance and INSANITY Story You don't remember what happened, you wake up in an office and see a camera, a Freddy mask, an airhorn, and some exotic butters. You see a lot of animatronics in the parts and services. Then you realize you were put into a hidden office and you didn't know you were there. You suddenly see 1 of the animatronics move, and realize this would be an Unstoppable Nightmare. Roster Completed Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Jack-O-Bonnie, and Jack-O-Chica: These 4 are an easy Quadrant as if they come from the left and right sides of your office. (Chica and Jack-O-Chica on right Bonnie and Jack-O-Bonnie on left) Nightmare Bonnie has a low chance of disabling you door controls for 10 seconds when he gets in instead of jumpscaring you, Jack-O-Bonnie is 45% faster than his original count apart. Nightmare Chica can send out her cupcake when shes right outside of the office, close you door quickly otherwise you'll end up like the bite of 87. Jack-O-Chica is 45% faster than her original count apart but she has to get in your office to attack you. Salvage Shadow Freddy/Salvage RXQ: These 2 are a tag team duo and come from the vent, use the door to repel them otherwise they'll cause your game to crash! Freakshow Baby: She'll come from a Trap door above you. If she gets in, She'll Either Jumpscare you or cause the light to break causing you to not be able to see anything but the phantoms for 5 seconds. Twisted Ennard: He'll steal your Exotic Butters disabling the audio for 45 seconds, He comes from the vent and will be a total idiot and make a loud noise in the office, attracting Twisted and Nightmare. Freakshow Funtime Freddy: He is immune to the audio but can be fooled by the mask and hates heat, use the heater to keep him away or put the mask on the fool him. Twisted Helpy: He'll steal your Exotic Butters disabling the audio for 30 seconds or disable the door controls for 1 minute. Plushtrap and Nightmare BB: These 2 are completely annoying, more annoying then the audio! When either 1 of these 2 enter you office they'll disable your door controls for 15 seconds. Use the heater to repel them or use the audio to lure them back into their chairs. Salvage Scott Cawthon, he comes from everywhere including the trapdoor. If he gets in, use the mask to fool him and make him shoo off, or use the flashlight to burn his eyesight making him not able to do anything except go back into the salvage room. Twisted Toy Chica and Twisted Toy Bonnie: These 2 will come from the trap door above you, use the mask to fool both of them otherwise they'll jumpscare you. Twisted Lefty: He'll come from the left door and will jumpscare you if he gets in. Phantom Bonnie: He'll come in from the window behind you, use the heater to repel him otherwise he'll cause a Salvage Bonnie Himself to come in and Jumpscare you, but give you a star for getting jumpscared by him! Jack-O-nette: He'll come from the trapdoor above you, use the heater to repel him otherwise he'll disable your light causing you the not see anything but Jack-O Animatronics for 1 minute. Twisted: He comes from everywhere and has certain things he does for each way he comes from. Window:Disables door controls for 1 minute. Left Door: Jumpscare, Right Door: Disables window controls for 1 minute, Vent: Disables audio for 1 minute, Trapdoor: Loud Noise in office for 1 minute. Nightmare/Nightmare Fredbear: These 2 will both come from the vent, if Nightmare gets in he'll jumpscare you, if Nightmare Fredbear gets in he'll make a loud noise in the office for 15 seconds. Twisted Funtime Foxy: She'll attack for the window behind you, make sure you put the camera up before she kills you! Twisted Bonnie: He'll attack from the vent or window, quickly put your mask on when he gets in to fool him. Salavge Chica: She comes from the left or right hall, when she gets in quickly put your camera up before its too late! Nightmare Freddy: His little freddles will appear behind you. If 5 little freddles appear you've quickly gotta put your mask on before he bites your head off. Twisted Foxy: He'll come running down the right hall if he comes out of his little pirates cove area. Shut the door quickly before he stabs you with his hook! Phantom Lefty: He comes from the left hall and window, when he appears at the window put your camera up before he comes in and makes a loud noise for a minute, disables your door controls for a minute, and disables your audio for a minute! If he comes from the left hall, keep the light shined on him until he goes away. Twisted Chica: She'll come from the left hall, vent, and trapdoor! If she gets in quickly put your mask on otherwise use the doors to block her if she comes from the left hall or the vent. Twisted Toy Freddy: He comes from the everywhere! Use the heater to repel him if hes in the vent, put your camera up if you see him at the window, shut the door if you see him in the left or right hall, and put your mask on if you see him in your office! Twisted Springtrap: He comes from the right hall and the window. If you see him at the window quickly put your camera up, if you see him at the right hall close the door, if he gets in from the right hall put your mask on, he can also be lured away by the audio. Jack-O-Helpy: He comes from the vent and if he is seen on your desk quickly use the airhorn to make him shoo off otherwise he'll jumpscare you. Twisted Freddy: He comes in from the trap door and the right/left halls. If he is seen inside your office quickly use the airhorn to make him go back the parts and service room, if you see him at the left/right door shut it before he gets in. Nightmare Foxy: He comes from the left hall and the window. If you see him at the window quickly look use the airhorn to make him go back to pirates cove with Twisted Foxy. If you see him running down the left hall on the cams quickly shut the left hall door to stop him from jumpscaring you. Twisted Mangle: She can be seen in the vents trying to make her way in, if you hear her audio quickly shut the vent door before she jumpscares you. Twisted Funtime Freddy: He'll be throwing Bon Bon from everywhere, Check the storage closet in the halls to see what side he is on. if you see him at the window behind you, quickly play the airhorn before he says "Get rea-a-ady for a su-u-upris-s-s-e!!!" if you see him near the pirates cove put your mask on and Bon Bon will go back to his hand. If you see him near the entrance shut the vent door before he says "Oh B-b-b-on Bon G-g-go ge-e-e-et em!!!!" Twisted Marionette and Nightmarionne: They both appear at the window. If you see Nightmarionne quickly use the airhorn to make him teleport back to Prize Area. If you see Twisted Marionette at the window quickly put your mask on to fool him otherwise lure him back the Prize area with the audio. The Map in-Game If your asking, this was made in Microsoft paint The Office in game Custom Nights: Funtime's Revenge: Jack-O-Helpy 15, Twisted Funtime Freddy 20, Freakshow Funtime Freddy 20, Twisted Funtime Foxy 20, Twisted Helpy 15 Twisted Overload: Twisted Freddy 20, Twisted Bonnie 20, Twisted Chica 20, Twisted Foxy 20, Twisted 20, Twisted Helpy 20, Twisted Mangle 20, Twisted Marionette 20, Twisted Funtime Freddy 20, Twisted Funtime Foxy 20, Twisted Springtrap 20, Twisted Toy Bonnie 20, Twisted Toy Chica 20, Twisted Toy Freddy 20, Twisted Ennard 20, Twisted Lefty 20 Nightmares and Salvages: Salvage Chica 20, Nightmare Freddy 20, Nightmare Bonnie 20, Nightmare Chica 20, Nightmare Foxy 20, Nightmare Fredbear 20, Nightmare 20, Salvage Scott Cawthon 15, Salvage Shadow Freddy 20, Salvage RXQ 20 Nightmare Cupcake Challenge: All at 5 Twisted Cupcake Challenge: All at 10 Salvage Cupcake Challenge: All at 15 CREATOR'S INSANITY: Salvage Scott Cawthon and Salvage Bonnie both at 25 SCRAP NIGHT: Salvage Scott Cawthon and Salvage Bonnie both at 50 Unstoppable Nightmare: All at 50 After beating the Final Night: Unstoppable Nightmare, you unlock a rainbow star and can use it to unlock Unstoppable Nightmare: The 2nd Salvages Night 1 Normal RXQ: Hello? He-ello? Wh-h-hy hi my name is Spring Bonnie, my suit was taken by that "Purple Guy" in the real FNAF Series, but you can call me Shadow Bonnie or RXQ. 10/39 animatronics will attack you this night, be cautious. The animatronics that are attacking are Phantom Bonnie, my SALVAGE count-apart, Twisted Funtime Foxy, Twisted Funtime Freddy, Freakshow Baby, Salvage Springtrap, Twisted Foxy, The duo of Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, and Twisted. Now good luck! Night 2 Spring Bonnie: Hey thanks for gaining my suit back! You get a reward each night, so well done! Now 7 more animatronics will attack you, they are Twisted Ennard, Twisted Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica, Twisted Bonnie, Twisted Helpy, Jack-O-Helpy, and Jack-O-Lefty. Jack-O-Lefty of Course comes from the left hall, he is fooled by the mask as well as Twisted Bonnie. Have fun! i guess...Category:Unstoppable Nightmare Saga Category:SalvageCo. Games